


Фотография

by faitin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kamen Teacher, 仮面ティーチャー | Kamen Teacher - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitin/pseuds/faitin
Summary: Это не прощение, что бы ни говорил о его невиновности отец, и Гота это тоже знает.
Relationships: Ichimura Miki/Araki Gota





	Фотография

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF 2019 для fandom Dorama and Lakorn 2019.

\- Послушай, Гота. Сколько раз я говорил тебе, что это не твоя вина? Сотню? Две?

Вероятнее всего, гораздо больше.  
В первый раз Гота пришел вечером в день похорон Шохея… и хотя потом три дня провел в больнице, но сразу же после выписки вновь был здесь, и тогда и услышал в первый раз. А два месяца назад была годовщина, и все это время вряд ли была неделя, за которую Гота не появился бы в крошечном кафе, заставленном мотоциклами и инструментами, хотя бы пару раз.

И не выслушал хотя бы однажды за вечер:  
\- Это был несчастный случай. Я знаю об этом, я не сомневаюсь в этом. Прекрати винить себя.

Гота опускает глаза.  
Отец Шохея вздыхает и вновь принимается протирать бокалы: Кобаяши-сан все еще надеется, что когда-нибудь закуток наполнится посетителями… Пока здесь просиживает вечера только Араки.  
Ладно хоть, что теперь заглядывает и Ичимура-сэнсэй. Которой маленькое неприметное заведение совсем не по пути, интересного тут тоже ничего нет, кроме уже упомянутого Араки-сэнсэя… Не в поисках же компании для просмотра странной дорамы она приходит?  
Но об этом Гота старательно не думает, а Кобаяши-сан не говорит вслух, где-то в глубине души отчетливо осознавая, почему его юная дочурка была так приветлива с постоянным посетителем и почему открывшаяся правда о его роли в судьбе их семьи причинила ей столько боли.

Саэко до сих пор молчит и не поднимает глаз на Араки, но смотрит на Ичимуру-сэнсэй как на врага. Гота не смотрит ни на кого другого, стоит коллеге появиться на пороге, но тоже молчит или говорит только о работе. А Кобаяши-сан вздыхает и отворачивается…  
И непременно его взгляд падает на фотографию.

На фото он, Саэко, и Шохей. И больше никого, его жены давно нет с ними.  
И больше никто не нужен.

Фотография стоит на полке за его спиной, и в обычной ситуации ему ее не видно.  
Оно и хорошо: наверное, Кобаяши-сан сошел бы с ума, если бы видел на фото свою счастливую семью каждую минуту… Да даже пару раз в день.  
Видел и знал, что ничего не вернуть.  
Видел и знал, что никто не виноват.  
От этого и в самом деле можно сойти с ума…

Когда-то Араки имел глупость сказать в присутствии Ичимуры-сэнсэй, что будущее всегда девственно-чистое. Что это белый лист, который открывается перед каждым, независимо от того, как темно прошлое и как мрачно настоящее.  
Ему поверили ученики, которых он желал подбодрить этими словами. Ему поверила сэнсэй, хотя от нее он такой наивности не ожидал…

Ничего подобного.  
Гота смотрит на свои переплетенные пальцы.  
Каждая открывающаяся перед ним страница – как в альбоме – это фотография. И с нее улыбается счастливая, пусть и неполная семья: отец, дочка и сын.

Иногда он смотрит на лицо Шохея каждый день, если на работе проблемы и он приходит в кафе поделиться ими. Иногда – пару раз в неделю.

Сначала он думал, что Кобаяши-сану тяжело видеть его рядом. Потом понял, что это неверно, что тому так наоборот легче.  
Потому что время только перевязывает раны, потому что учитель, возомнивший себя недрогнувшей тварью когда-то, так и не сумел оправиться до конца, и улыбка мальчика на фотографии сдирает бинты. С мясом, с кровью.  
Потому что нет никакого белого листа, а есть алые лужи на асфальте и протянутая секунду назад рука, которую не успел удержать.  
Потому что чужая боль может быть утешением в своей, а чужая вина с успехом заменяет собственную.

Фотография Шохея стоит на полке за спинами Саэко и отца, как будто он с ними.  
Фотография Шохея стоит перед глазами Готы, потому что есть поступки, которые не могут быть прощенными.

Об этом кричала в слезах Саэко, когда узнала правду. И была не права: Гота не ищет прощения, не ждет, практически не желает его.  
Для Готы прощение невозможно, как невозможно вернуться в прошлое и ухватить пальцы падающего с крыши ученика.

Это уже произошло, и об этом невозможно забыть. Нельзя забыть, потому что иначе все повторится.

И никакого будущего просто не может быть, память исправно заботится об этом. А если не справляется – то на помощь придет фотография на полке и вечные слова:  
– Ты не виноват, – и отведенный взгляд. Тысячный.

Это не прощение, что бы ни говорил Кобаяши-сан, и Гота это тоже знает…

***  
– … он так старается ради своих учеников, несмотря на боль и страдания, правда ведь? Теперь… теперь, Шохей, я ведь могу? Могу уже его простить?  
Капля скатывается по лицу сына, а отец прижимает фото к груди, закрывает глаза и медленно сталкивает с барной стойки пустую рамку.

Этим вечером Гота напрасно ищет взглядом фотографию, но не задает ни одного вопроса, только смотрит на Ичимуру-сэнсэй и улыбается.


End file.
